


Jealousy

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno has won the nationals and Oikawa shows up at their party because he has something important to tell Kageyama. However, nothing goes according to plan because Hinata is drunk and clingy, Kuroo and Bokuto are annoying and Kageyama won't listen and is oblivious as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr by baozi90jjong: "Could I request jealous Oikawa when someone shows interest on cute grumpy Kageyama ( + bonus if they are not dating and + 2 bonus if Kageyma is super oblivious) Thank you! :)"

As soon as Oikawa entered Karasuno's school grounds and made his way over to the gym he wasn't all too sure anymore if this was a good idea. Iwaizumi had accidentally met Karasuno's captain a few days ago at the mall and otherwise Oikawa wouldn't even know about the party. He had already guessed that they would throw one, they had won the nationals after all, but he hadn't expected himself to show up.

He hadn't really been invited either but since it was a big party and Daichi had clearly said that if any of Seijou's members wanted to come, they definitely should, he had figured he could go. Of course he had told Iwaizumi and his team that he wouldn't and now he desperately hoped that none of them decided to attend the party as well.

When he was near enough to hear music and people talking he slowed down and contemplated turning around and simply going home but just then he was spotted. The fact that it was Ushiwaka who was approaching him made it even worse because now it would look like as if they'd come here together. Oikawa decided that he would try to make it quick, go in and do what he had planned to, and then leave before he could meet anyone else he really didn't want to see.

At least they reached the gym after a few more steps so that he didn't have to converse with his worst enemy for too long. The moment he entered the building he realised that there were surprisingly many people and especially surprisingly many he didn't know and had never even seen before. At first he had thought that a gym might be too big for that kind of party but now he definitely knew why they had chosen this place. He swallowed and mentally prepared himself for all the following conversations he probably didn't want to have.

It didn't take long until the newcomers attracted attention. While Ushiwaka was immediately talking to someone he apparently knew Oikawa was welcomed very friendly with a "What do you want, pretty boy?" by Karasuno's bald wing spiker. However, before he could make a retort to that Mr. Refreshing made his way over to them, apologized and pushed Tanaka away.

"I'm really sorry," he said with a friendly smile, "But I'm glad you came! Daichi told me that he invited you and your team. What's with the rest of you?"

Oikawa smiled back at him. "Oh, I think some of them planned on coming later. I don't have that much time today, so I decided to show up a little earlier," he lied and was pretty content with it because with that he had already prepared why he was going to leave as soon as possible.

Sugawara nodded but he couldn't continue their conversation because he had to stop someone from doing something stupid once again so that Oikawa was left to his own devices. He was actually quite glad about it because like this he could put his plan into action.

After scanning the crowd that filled the gym once, he found Kageyama standing slightly away from the other people clinging tightly to the red cup in his hand. Fortunately he was alone which would prevent Oikawa from embarrassing himself in front of more people than just him. Oikawa made his way over to the younger setter and feigned a smile as soon as their eyes met.

"Tobio-chan, nice to see you!" he said cheerfully and immediately wanted to continue with what he had to say because he was pretty sure that Kageyama wouldn't try to say anything anyways.

However, he didn't came that far because he was cut off by Chibi-chan jumping on Kageyama's back who stumbled a little forward and seemed to be surprised but caught the smaller boy regardless. He even managed to do it with one hand and without spilling his drink in the process. Hinata put his arms around Kageyama's neck and pressed his face awfully close to his cheek.

"Kageyama-kuuuun, you're so boring!", he whined in a high pitched voice into Kageyama's ear who was still giving him a piggyback.

Oikawa felt a weird tug in his chest and scrunched his nose in annoyance. He suddenly wondered if there was alcohol at the party since he hadn't seen any teachers or parents around and the noise had definitely increased since he had arrived. After he was finished with this conversation he would go and check out the table on which all the drinks and food were prepared. If there was alcohol he was definitely going to need some too.

"Wow, the great king!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed because he had managed to avert his gaze from Kageyama's face and finally took notice of his surroundings.

"Say, Chibi-chan," Oikawa said with an attempted fake smile, "Do you realise you just interrupted Tobio-chan's conversation. That's really rude, you know."

"Huh? Who were you talking to?" Hinata asked genuinely surprised and pressed himself even closer to Kageyama who turned his face to the orange haired boy which made everything even worse.

Oikawa felt himself slowly but surely lose his composure because of the view in front of him.

"He was talking to _me_ ," he said irritated and didn't give Kageyama the chance to answer himself, "So how about you leave us alone?"

Kageyama looked at him and Oikawa could've sworn that there was confusion in his eyes but for real, there was nothing to be confused about right now, right? The one who had the right to be confused was him after all. Kageyama would usually just shove the smaller boy off, wouldn't he? Why wasn't he angry and insulting him? Why the hell were they so fucking close to each other all of a sudden?

"Hinata, what do you even want?" Kageyama asked and continued to ignore Oikawa.

"Come and dance with me!" Hinata demanded excitedly.

Kageyama frowned. "No, I already told you I don't want to!" he said, "And stop that already, dumbass!"

Oikawa immediately felt relieved and couldn't help but smile mischievously when Hinata was put back on the ground rather ungently. He also complained vehemently about how rude Kageyama was and the younger setter didn't seem to want to apologize or anything like that. He just furrowed his brows when Hinata wouldn't stop tugging on his sleeve. However, he didn't really pay attention to Oikawa either.

"Anyways, I wanted to congratulate you and tell you that you better not rest on your laurels because I will improve and the next time we face each other I'm definitely going to crush you and -"

Oikawa stopped because the next thing he wanted to say was the worst part of it altough the congratulation hadn't been easy for him either. Besides that he didn't really want to say it while they still weren't alone and Hinata didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon. Instead of only tugging on Kageyama's shirt he was now hugging him and trying to drag him away. He failed miserably but still, they were so damn close and Kageyama didn't even realise that Oikawa had stopped talking.

"Excuse me, are you even listening?", he asked exasperatedly and raised his voice a little.

Kageyama slowly turned his head to face him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Since he seemed to have his attention now, Oikawa took a deep breath and started once again, angrily and way louder than the first time. "I said, I wanted to -"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Oikawa was once again interrupted, this time by a guy with spiky white-greyish hair that he had never seen before. He put one of his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and was joined from the other side by another strange guy with black hair and a very weird haircut. Both of them were tall and once again they were so close to Kageyama. Oikawa was boiling with rage by now and just felt like screaming at them to back off.

"Well, we heard someone's refusing to dance," the black haired guy said with a smug smile and a short giggle.

"I'm afraid we can't accept that!" the grey haired one added and both of them tried to drag Kageyama away.

"I'm afraid _I_ can't accept _that_ ," Oikawa said a little bit too loud so that some other people who were standing close to them now paid attention to their group.

"Excuse me and who are you?" the black haired guy said and laughed, "Don't you think Kageyama can speak for himself?"

"Yeah, right!" Hinata piped up again, "How about you just let us have fun!"

"Tobio doesn't really look like he's having fun, is he?" Oikawa retorted.

"Of course he is, that's just his face!" Bokuto replied and laughed when Kageyama shot him an angry glance.

The other boys tried to take Kageyama with them once again but Oikawa eventually lost his last bit of composure, grabbed the younger setter's arm and pulled him away from them.

"For fucks sake, give me one minute to talk to him, will you?!" he said angrily.

Kageyama broke away from Oikawa's touch and looked at him very displeased. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why is it so important to you to be mean to me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Oikawa replied and gaped at him completely gobsmacked.

He turned around when he heard a laugh from behind him and his eyes met the gaze of Karasuno's tall blonde middle blocker.

"Just how dense can one actually be, _king_?" he said obviously amused and Kageyama darted him an angry glance.

The time seemed to freeze for a moment while everyone who was close stared at Oikawa until Hinata eventually broke the silence. "I don't get it!" he blurted out.

"I don't get it either, someone explain," the grey haired boy added.

The black haired one that had also approached Kageyama just started to laugh. "I'm sorry, man", he said and patted Oikawa on the shoulder, "And good luck."

"What the hell do you need good luck for? Are you trying to challenge me to something or -" Kageyama said but was cut off because Oikawa shoved him against the wall and smashed their lips together.

It was definitely the worst kiss he's ever had because Kageyama was completely startled and didn't move or react at all. His body was so stiff against Oikawa's and he could feel that two blue eyes were staring at him in shock although his own eyes were closed. Because it was rather uncomfortable considering Kageyama wasn't the only one who was staring and this couldn't even be considered a real kiss Oikawa broke away quickly.

"Stupid little brat," Oikawa said more to himself than to the rest but still loud enough to be heard while he left the gym as fast as possible.

Everyone needed some time to recover from what they had just seen. Once again Hinata was the first one to find his voice again.

"Kageyama, he just _kissed_ you!" he practically shouted so that everyone who hadn't seen or noticed before knew now as well.

Kageyama slowly raised one of his arms and carefully touched his own lips as if he was testing if they were still where the were supposed to be.

"Wh-Why did he do that?" he asked confused and looked at all the people that were now forming a circle around him.

"You're completely clueless," Tsukishima stated and was obviously entertained by the show.

"It's because you wouldn't listen," Sugawara explained softly.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Kageyama said bewilderedly, "How am I supposed to know what he meant?!"

"Okay, in words of one syllable: This was a confession and if you don't want to reject him you should probably go after him," Tsukishima said with a grin.

Kageyama suddenly seemed to comprehend and the look on his face was priceless. He shot Sugawara a questioning look who just replied with "Run".

"Excuse me," Kageyama murmured and was out of the gym faster than he's ever been.


End file.
